The current invention relates to identifying occurrences of User Identity Fraud. More specifically, the invention relates to identifying User Identity Fraud by searching for similarities across databases and determining the validity of identity attributes submitted by new users that are attempting to gain access to computer systems.
A user or potential user of a computer system commits User Identity Fraud, when the user attempts to gain access to the computer system by knowingly misrepresenting their identifying attributes. Due to past activities, users may be prohibited from accessing information on certain computer systems. These users may attempt to circumvent such restrictions by altering their identity information when attempting to establish new accounts. Consequently, operators of computer systems have been in need of a means to identify these users, by searching across multiple databases for commonalities or similarities in the identity attributes provided by a user when creating a new account. Hence, a system and method have been developed to verify the identities of users who are attempting to establish new accounts, by performing a similarity search for new user identity attributes across multiple databases. By employing the current invention, operators can better understand who is actually granted access to their computer systems.